1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel formed by enclosing a liquid crystal between a pair of substrates, a liquid crystal display device having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel forming part of a multi-layer type reflective liquid crystal display element has a structure formed by, for example, enclosing a display material between a pair of resin film substrates which are disposed in an opposed manner. Such a display panel has connection terminals provided at edges of the resin film substrates to connect the panel to a circuit board.
FIGS. 8A to 9B show a method of manufacturing a multi-layer type reflective color liquid crystal display device according to the related art. A liquid crystal display panel 106r for red (R) is fabricated by enclosing a cholesteric liquid crystal for red reflecting red (R) light between a pair of substrates, i.e., substrates 107 and 109 disposed opposite to each other. Next, as shown in FIG. 8A, an intermediate substrate 108d for connecting the R liquid crystal display panel 106r to the circuit board (not shown) is connected to connection terminals (not shown) exposed on one end of the substrate 107. A flexible printed circuit board (FPC) is used as the intermediate substrate 108d. 
Next, as shown in FIG. 8B, an intermediate substrate 108s is connected to connection terminals (not shown) exposed on one end of the substrate 109. The connection terminals provided on the substrates 107 and 109 are formed on surfaces of the respective substrates 107 and 109 facing each other. Therefore, in order to mount the intermediate substrate 108s on the substrate 109, the R liquid crystal display panel 106r must be turned upside down after mounting the intermediate substrate 108d. 
Next, a liquid crystal display panel 106g for green (G) is fabricated according to the same manufacturing method as for the R liquid crystal display panel 106r. The G liquid crystal display panel 106g is formed by enclosing a cholesteric liquid crystal for green reflecting green light between a pair of substrates, i.e., substrates 107 and 109. Next, as shown in FIG. 9A, an adhesive is applied to the substrate 109 of the R liquid crystal display panel 106r to form a bonding layer 34. Next, the G liquid crystal display panel 106g having intermediate substrates 108d and 108s connected thereto is secured on the R liquid crystal display panel 106r using the bonding layer 34. Although not shown, another bonding layer is formed on the substrate 109 of the G liquid crystal display panel 106g to secure a liquid crystal display panel 106b for blue (B) on the substrate, the B liquid crystal display panel having the same structure as that of the G and R liquid crystal display panels 106g and 106r and including a cholesteric liquid crystal for blue reflecting blue light enclosed therein.
Next, the intermediate substrates 108d and 108s of each of the B, G, and R liquid crystal display panels 106b, 106g, and 106r are connected to a circuit board which is not shown. Thus, a multi-layer type reflective color liquid crystal display device is completed.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 06/100711 Pamphlet